Pinkie's Special Punch
by Professor Toast
Summary: Eveypony is acting different at Pinkie's Party. Pinkie says there is something special about this party, but she is the only one who knows what it is. Romance and hilarity ensue in this shipping/humor MLP: FiM fic.


Pinkie's Special Punch

Pinkie Pie has a special addition to her party, but she is the only one that knows. How will the other ponies react? Hilarity ensues while the mane-six come out of their shells, but also explore their inner most feelings.

I tried to keep the paragraphs simple enough, but also with enough description to not be too vague. Also there is quite a bit of dialect, as I often grow bored of stories with too much description, and not enough dialect.

This is mainly a shipping story, with elements of humor and randomness thrown in as well.

I do not claim to own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Copyright goes to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and the Hub Network (is that everyone? Close enough).

Any relation to any other stories is purely coincidental (I haven't read that much fanfic, so I wouldn't know).

############

It was a dark and cloudy night in Ponyville. There was an ominous fog that had nestled in around the whole town. The sun had set more than five hours ago, and Luna's moon was full, but only visible to the best of eyes. Inside Sugarcube Corner, however, the ponies could not have cared less. As is usually the case, Pinkie Pie was throwing another party, but this party was not like others. For one, the decorations were much more over the top than usual. Elegant banners streamers hung from every corner of the bakery (although some had been torn down as a result of the party). The catering was to die for; Pinkie Pie had gone all out on the baking the last three days in preparation. The number of guests was also higher than a usual Pinkie party. Almost all of Ponyville had crowded into Sugarcube Corner for Pinkie's party. Pinkie Pie had truly outdone herself this time.

But there was another reason why Pinkie's party was so different. Something was happening that made everypony act very different than their usual selves. There was a feeling of openness among all off the ponies. There were no secrets anymore. The night had opened itself up to become one of those nights that everypony would remember.

############

Applejack stumbled towards the front door Sugarcube Corner. Her golden mane was unruly and her hat was on lopsided. She found it rather difficult to even walk in a straight line, and also had a hard time even keeping her eyes open.

"See ya'll later Rainbow Dash! Ah best be gettin' home to Granny Smith. She'll be wonderin' where Ah been!" Applejack slurred as she headed towards the door of Sugarcube Corner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk home with you Applejack, you look like you could need some help getting home," Rainbow Dash called out with a tone of concern.

"No darlin', Ah'll be just fine, you go have your fun now," responded Applejack stubbornly, who seemed annoyed by the question.

"Ok fine," said Rainbow with a tone of disappointment in her voice. "You be careful Applejack, you hear!"

"Ah'll be just fine Rainbow, don't you worry!" said Applejack as she walked out the door.

Applejack then started walking slowly home towards Sweet Apple Acres, she had walked this route a million times, but tonight wasn't like other nights. Tonight, it was dark, and also very _very_ foggy. Applejack couldn't see more than 10 yards in front of her. Now Applejack was a very brave pony, one of the bravest in all of Equestria, but being honest to herself; even she was frightened tonight because of the heavy amounts of fog. Applejack had this tingling feeling deep down inside her like something wasn't quite right, like something was going to go terribly wrong.

But Applejack wasn't thinking straight, and she quickly forgot about the dangers of her walk home, her focus quickly shifted to what had just happened earlier. She was trying to remember what Pinkie Pie's party was for. The mare had no clue at all what the party was for, but who knew with Pinkie. It could have been for literally _anything_!

"_Pinkie's always a lookin' for some reason to throw a party_," Applejack thought to herself.

"_What's next?" she thought, "That pony would throw a party for any dang'd thing that happened anywhere in Equestria_!"

Applejack did notice, however, that this Pinkie party was not like other Pinkie parties. This one had been quite different. There was just something suspicious about it. She knew that she didn't feel very good, and she knew that she was having a hard time thinking straight (and for that matter walking straight) but she reasoned that that was probably just her being cautious in the fog, but there was definitely something strange about Pinkie's party. It seemed like everypony was acting different.

"_Well, Twilight was talkin' to that stallion. Fluttershy was dancin' and talkin' to almost everypony. And Rainbow sure was friendly tonight, more friendly than usual! All those ponies were sure actin' weird! Except Pinkie Pie, but that's 'cause she's always actin' crazy. The only one really actin' normal was Rarity! Something weird musta happened!" reasoned Applejack. "Ah wonder if Pinkie did anything… No! Pinkie wouldn't do nothin' to hurt nopony_."

But Applejack could not get Rainbow Dash off of her mind. You could say that she had a soft spot for Rainbow, well maybe more than a soft spot. Secretly, she liked Rainbow. She liked Rainbow not just as a friend, but as something much more. Applejack had usually oppressed these feelings towards the back of her mind. She knew that it was completely natural to be a "fillyfooler," but growing up in the large Apple family; she felt that it was very different from the norm. Besides, she knew that she would be probably rejected by Rainbow Dash, and that it might ruin their friendship. But tonight was very different. Applejack's oppressed thoughts were resurfacing as she walked home.

_"Ah reckon if Rainbow was tryin' to tell me somethin'," _thought Applejack. "_She sure as sugar seemed friendly, and she was fixin' to walk me home too!"_

Applejack realized that Rainbow might have been trying to tell her something. "_Maybe she likes me too!"_ thought Applejack.

_"Nah! Couldn't be!" _she thought.

But Applejack knew that she was lying to herself, and she was a terrible liar, even inside her own mind. She knew that she had to say something to Rainbow Dash, but not tonight, she could not do it tonight.

"_Tomorrow," _thought Applejack. _"When I see that pony, I reckon I'll tell 'er how Ah feel."_

The decision that Applejack made was not her own, but the decision of Pinkie's punch, but Pinkie Pie's special punch had some other side effects. Applejack was not beginning to feel these side effects with some serious intensity.

"_Ah reckon Ah don't feel so hot_!" thought Applejack. "_Shoot, Ah do feel real dizzy_!"

All the while, AJ was feeling more and more 'wobbly.' Her walk pattern was now even more lopsided than before. She was swaying from one side of the trail to the other, only now did she realize that something was seriously wrong.

"_Ah need to get home soon_!" thought Applejack. "_Granny Smith will be wonderin' where Ah been_!"

Applejack felt like she could not walk any further. Her vision was going blurry and she suddenly felt the urge to throw up. She stopped in her tracks, and just like that Applejack started swaying side to side in place. She vomited and then fell over, unconscious, on the side of the road.

############

Twilight Sparkle was on her way home from Pinkie Pie's party, she may have been scared if she was by herself, but she had someone walking home with her. Although the party was in her honor and she felt bad for leaving early, she had good reason. She was accompanied by a blue stallion with a dark-blue mane and 2 music notes on his flank. His name was Clues, or maybe Blues? Twilight wasn't sure; she just knew that he was cute, really _really _cute. Pinkie Pie had introduced them at her party, and they got along well, really _really_ well. He thought Twilight's stories about Princess Celestia and her studies of magic and friendship were very interesting, (at least he acted that way) and Twilight thought that he was absolutely hilarious. After about 10 or so glasses of Pinkie's so called _special_ punch, Twilight and the stallion, whose name Twilight wasn't quite sure about, decided to head back to Twilight's library for some alone time. Twilight wasn't sure what was going to happen. She was very excited, but also very nervous at the same time. It crossed her mind that something wasn't quite right, but she didn't care now, she was living in the moment.

Twilight opened the door to the library. All the lights were off except for one. To her and the stallion's surprise, there was a certain purple baby dragon up on a ladder, putting books back onto the shelves.

"Hi-ya Twilight!" said spike. Spike then leaned to the right and saw the stallion standing behind Twilight. He asked in a very curious manner, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh Spike, why aren't you asleep?" Twilight asked in a very slurred voice, trying to avoid Spkie's question.

"Twilight, who is that?" asked Spike in a very concerned voice.

"Oh him?" Twilight responded, "that's uhh… his name is, uhh…"

"Blues?" said the mare very loudly with a large, dumb smile on his face.

"Yeah! Blues, that's it!" said Twilight as she looked back at Blues with an even dumber looking smile.

"Are you okay Twilight?" asked Spike in a more serious tone.

"Oh me? I'm fine! Ay Okay!" said Twilight, who now seemed very defensive and nervous about the question Spike had just asked.

"Are you sure Twilight, you two don't seem normal," said Spike in the same concerned tone.

"Oh I'm fine! Nothing wrong here!" mumbled Twilight, who now no longer interested in what Spike had to say, she was now extremely interested in Blues' mane.

"Ok Twilight, but why did you bring him here?" asked Spike, like a father would to his daughter.

"Oh him?" said Twilight. "He's a friend, I uhh… we met…"

"Pinkie Pie introduced *hic…* introduced us at her party," interrupted Blues. "And that party was getting very boring, so Twilight said we could come here!"

Blues then whispered to Twilight, "You didn't say anything about this!"

"What did he just say?" asked Spike.

"Oh nothing Spike, why don't you just head of to bed, sleepy-head!" laughed Twilight, who still seemed to be amazed by Blues' mane.

Spike was not amused. He knew that something wasn't quite right about Twilight, but he was too tired to do anything about, she was right, he needed some sleep. He was sure everything would be fine and it would work itself in the morning. Almost everypony in Ponyville was good at heart, and would never do anypony any harm. He figured Twilight had good judgment, even if she didn't seem quite normal.

"Ok Twilight," said Spike. "But no funny business!" he announced as he pointed a stern finger at Twilight and Blues, who, in turn, both burst out into laughter.

"Okay Spike good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" giggled Twilight as Spike headed towards his section of the library.

"So now that he's gone, what do you want to do?" asked Twilight.

The stallion nuzzled his head in Twilight's mane and whispered something into her ear, which made her giggle.

"Seriously?" Twilight asked with a grin on her face.

He whispered something else into her ear; Blues then motioned towards Twilight's bedroom. Twilight was nervous. While very scared, she was not intimidated, and followed Blues into her room. Twilight magically flipped off the lights; the whole library went dark.

############

Rarity had been at the party for over four hours now, six if you count the time it took to help Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy put up the decorations. She was now sitting in a secluded corner in the back of the bakery. She was there with four stallions and one other mare. Rarity loved playing games with stallions. She would have them do various things to amuse her over the course of the night. For example, one right now was attempting to do a hoofstand on the table while blindfolded. Rarity knew that she was a tease, but she didn't care what the others thought about her. She was feeling "in the mood" tonight, but she wasn't sure if any of the stallions she had with her at the moment were good looking enough. She thought the green one was a little cute, maybe she would ask him what his name was.

But Rarity was easily getting bored with the antics of the stallions. She wanted to get out of there, but she needed an excuse.

"Okay boys, new game. First one to get me a gem gets a kiss!" taunted Rarity.

She then thought to herself, "_Where is anyone going to get a gem at this time of the night?_"

Instantly the four stallions ran off in search of a gem, which gave Rarity a chance to escape. She looked around to see what her friends were doing. She saw Fluttershy on the dance floor, dancing like crazy!

"_Oh my, what had gotten into Fluttershy!_" thought Rarity.

She turned towards the door so see Applejack (who could barely stand up straight) talking to Rainbow Dash, who also seemed a little loopy. Rarity couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could tell that Rainbow Dash looked terribly concerned for some reason. Applejack then said something while stumbled out the door. Rainbow Dash looked like she was almost in tears. Rarity thought that she needed to say something to Rainbow. She walked up to Rainbow and put her hoof on her back to comfort Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow Dash, darling, are you okay?" asked Rarity.

"Oh me? I'm great!" sniffled Rainbow Dash. "I'm just scared for Applejack! She didn't seem like she should be walking home!"

Rainbow Dash looked like she was going to start bawling. Rarity felt the need to figure out what was making Rainbow so sad.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine!" said Rarity. "Don't worry so much Rainbow!"

"Ok Rarity, I'll loosen up," said Rainbow Dash, with a look of huge disappointment in her eyes. Rainbow then said, "You know, actually, I think I'm going to go home too."

"Okay Rainbow Dash," replied Rarity, "but be careful flying home, it' very foggy out th…"

But Rainbow was already gone; she had bolted out the door, spread her wings and took off, on her way home to her house in the sky.

"_I hope those two ponies get home okay, Rainbow definitely did not seem normal, and AJ looked like she could barely walk_." thought Rarity. "Oh Rarity, stop worrying, they are big ponies now, they should both should be fine…" she said out loud with a tone of worry in her voice.

Rarity then looked to the back of the room. To her surprise, she saw Twilight locked mouth to mouth with some Stallion. They were having quite the make out session in the corner of the bakery.

"_Oh that's Blues_!" thought Rarity. "_He's a nice stallion (but not much in the stable)_," she thought.

"Well good for Twilight, nice to see her getting her head out of the books for once in her life!" thought Rarity. _"But that is most definitely not like Twilight! She would never do something like that on a normal night! There is definitely something suspicious going on around here,"_ she thought.

Rarity then looked around trying to find Pinkie Pie to ask her why everypony was acting so strange, but she was nowhere to be found. Now that Rarity thought about it, she hadn't seen Pinkie Pie in over an hour. But then just on cue, Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere, but Rarity wasn't that surprised, she was used to Pinkie appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi Rarity!" announced Pinkie Pie as she jumped in front of Rarity.

"Oh, hello Pinkie!" replied Rarity. "How is your night so far?"

"Oh it has been just fantastic! All these ponies partying and dancing! It is just wonderful! And have you seen Twilight with that stallion! And Fluttershy! Isn't that just insane! And it's all due to my special Pinkie Pie punch," said Pinkie Pie with a hint of accomplishment in her voice.

"Your special _what _Pinkie?" asked Rarity.

But Pinkie was already on another topic.

"Did you see Rainbow Dash! She seemed real _real_ sad. I wonder why? Maybe it had something to do with Applejack leaving. Applejack was acing real weird too! She could hardly walk and I couldn't make out anything that pony was saying!" thought Pinkie out loud. "I'm gonna go dance with Fluttershy!" she announced, as she bounced towards the dance floor at the center of Sugarcube corner.

Rarity knew that Pinkie would not explain what she had said earlier, Rarity had learned to deal with Pinkie's ADHD a long time ago.

"_But I wonder what she meant by special punch_?" thought Rarity. "_Maybe it has something to do with why everypony is acting so strange_."

She then looked back at Twilight and Blues and then to Fluttershy and Pinkie on the dance floor. She then thought to herself, "_Maybe if I had some of that punch, I would be having as much fun as Twilight and Fluttershy are_!"

She had not had any punch that night because she thought punch as a vile drink, and thought she deserved much better than a common glass of fruit punch. But she was curious about the punch, and what is was doing to everypony.

"_I don't think Pinkie Pie would do anything to hurt anypony_," thought Rarity. "_I might as well try a glass, just to see what Pinkie Pie was talking about. One cup couldn't hurt_!" she thought with a mischievous look on her face.

Rarity carefully examined the punch. It looked normal to her. Rarity swirled the red punch around in the glass and thought to herself, "_what the heck, it couldn't hurt_," as she drank it down quickly.

############

Fluttershy was having an absolutely great night, and it was all thanks to Pinkie's party. Although she didn't quite realize it, she was coming out of her shell. Tonight she was not shy as usual; in fact she was quite the opposite. She was talking to everypony tonight, and it was all because of Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie said she had put something special into the punch at the party; "liquid courage" as Pinkie had said it. Fluttershy didn't know what it was that Pinkie had put into the punch, but she knew that it had been the best thing that happened to her that night.

Fluttershy was dancing the night away when Pinkie came up next to her and started dancing alongside her.

"HI FLUTTERSHY!" screamed Pinkie over the sound of the loud music.

"Oh hello Pinkie," said Fluttershy in her usual polite tone.

"AREN'T YOU JUST HAVING A GREAT TIME!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Oh yes!" said Fluttershy. "It's been absolutely wonderful! All of these ponies are just so friendly! Especially all of the boys! They all said I'm really cool and awesome!" said Fluttershy as she blushed slightly.

"OKAY FLUTTERSHY! WHATEVER YOU SAY!" screamed Pinkie, even though she had not heard one word that Fluttershy had said. "I GOTTA GO TALK TO TWILIGHT! I'LL SEE YOU LATER FLUTTERSHY!" announced Pinkie Pie.

"Oh oka… *hic* okay" said Fluttershy as her cheeks flushed bright red from embarrassment. "Bye Pinkie," said Fluttershy, but Pinkie Pie was already long gone, hopping off to the corner of the room where Twilight was.

Fluttershy shrugged and turned back to the dance floor. She had met some really nice ponies that night, most of them stallions. After she told them that the punch was Pinkie's "super special" punch, the boys kept offering to go get her more. She must have had at least 6 big cups of the stuff. In fact, right now a big red stallion was walking back to the dance floor with a cup of the punch in his mouth. Fluttershy recognized the pony as Applejack's brother Big Macintosh, who had offered to get her some punch a few minutes ago.

"Here's the punch ya wanted Miss Fluttershy," said Big Macintosh in his usual kind voice.

"Oh thank you so very much!" said Fluttershy, "But didn't you get any for yourself?"

"Oh no Miss Fluttershy, I didn't wanna risk spillin' it on the bakery floor that would be quite a mess for Miss Pinkie Pie to clean up," said Big Macintosh.

Fluttershy looked around the room and noticed just how dirty it was. There were cups thrown everywhere and punch all over the floor. Many of the decorations had been torn down by the party guests. The whole room was a mess, to say the least.

"Oh Big Mac, I don't think that would be a problem at all, this room is a mess anyways," said Fluttershy.

"No need to make it any worse then," said Big Mac as he looked shyly away.

"Oh whatever you say Big Mac," said Fluttershy with a cheesy grin. "Do you want to dance?" asked Fluttershy as she attempted to grab Big Macintosh's hooves.

"Uhh, no thanks Miss Fluttershy, I have four left hooves, I ain't much of a dancer," Big Macintosh said as he pulled his hooves away and looked down at the floor. "But thank you for askin', that's mighty kind of ya," he said as he started walking towards the corner of the room.

Fluttershy felt bad for the stallion. He was a gentle giant. While he may have been the biggest and strongest pony in all of Ponyville, he sure wasn't much of a talker. Well, now that she thought of it, she wasn't much of a talker either. It was just this "special" punch that Pinkie Pie had made. She thought that she and Big Macintosh would get along pretty well, and he looked so lonely sitting at the table by himself. Fluttershy felt sorry for the colt.

"_I should go talk to him, just to cheer him up_," she reasoned with herself.

Fluttershy made her way over to the table where Big Mac was sitting by himself.

"Hi," she said

" 'ey," he said in return.

There was an awkward moment of silence. To Fluttershy, it felt like the whole room had gone dead silent. She very nervous, but, even with Pinkie's punch, Fluttershy could not overcome her natural shyness around people she did not know well.

"_No_," she thought to herself." _I'm not going to let myself be like this anymore_."

"So I just wanted to say thanks again for getting me that punch," said Fluttershy nervously.

"Oh I just try to do what I can," responded Big Macintosh.

"Oh well thank you anyways," said Fluttershy, who was now blushing. "Are you sure you don't want to dance?" asked Fluttershy

"Oh no thank you Miss Fluttershy, I best be headin' home anyways, gotta make sure my li'l sis Applejack got home alright," said Big Macintosh.

Fluttershy saw her chance. She did not know what had gotten into her lately, but she just wanted to be around Big Macintosh. She had no idea why, but she really felt that they had a strong connection. Fluttershy had never really taken notice in him before, or any stallion for that matter, but all of a sudden she had the urge to be around him.

"Oh well I should probably be going home too, it is getting awfully late, and Angel will be wondering where I've been all night," said Fluttershy with a cheesy grin on her face. "It's just that my cottage is so far away, and in this fog, it is real dangerous for me to go alone and..."

"Miss Fluttershy, it would my pleasure to walk you to your cottage," said Big Macintosh with a smile on his face.

The two of them walked out the door of Sugarcube Corner, and headed towards the edge of the Everfree Forest, where Fluttershy's cottage was. While it may have started out awkward, Pinkie's special punch eventually took control of Fluttershy.

Big Macintosh telling some story about him and Applejack harvesting apples, but Fluttershy was not paying attention. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, but she was just so nervous that she couldn't focus on more than one thing at a time (and although she didn't realize it, Pinkie's punch was also making it hard for her to multitask).

_"Oh my, he is so handsome!" _thought Fluttershy. "_I wonder if he even likes me, I'm not even that nice of a pony. Oh I hope he likes me! What is going to happen when we get to my cottage? Should I invite him inside? But what would Angel think? And what would Applejack think? Or any of the other Ponies?"_

These thoughts were racing through her mind at a million miles an hour. She then realized that Big Mac was looking for acknowledgement of his story. Fluttershy had no idea what he had said, so she just nodded her head and smiled.

"…and that's how I hurt my back last applebuckin' season," Big Mac concluded.

"Oh my, how very interesting," responded Fluttershy in a very nervous tone of voice.

Just then they reached Fluttershy's cottage. They walked across the bridge that crossed the stream in front of her home, walked through her garden, and finally reached the door of the cottage.

Fluttershy was nervous. She had never had a stallion over before. What was she going to do?

"_Come on Fluttershy," _she thought to herself. "_Just invite him inside for a while!"_

But Fluttershy could not do it. She was so incredibly nervous that she was on the verge of passing out. Her knees were knocking violently back and forth. She could hardly stand up straight. She (and Pinkie's punch) decided that she should at least try.

"So… so wo-would yo-you li-like to co-come in-in-inside?" she said as her knees continued to shake. She was blushing an incredibly bright shade of red. All she could do was smile awkwardly and wait for Big Mac to respond.

"Uhh, that's might kind of ya Miss Fluttershy, but I best be getting' back to Sweet Apple Acres," responded Big Macintosh, who seemed noticeably nervous himself. "But if you're feelin' up for it, we can meet up someplace and get some grub tomorrow?" said Big Macintosh with a slightly inquisitive tone in his voice.

"Oh yes! That sounds absolutely wonderful!" responded Fluttershy very quickly, who had almost instantly lost any hint of nervousness.

"Okay, I'll see ya at the town square, 'round two?" asked Big Mac.

"Oh yes yes yes! That sounds just wonderful!" responded Fluttershy.

"Sounds might fine, I'll see ya there Miss Fluttershy!" said Big Macintosh with a satisfied grin on his face. He then leaned in close to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's heart was now beating at a million beats a minute. The time it took Big Mac to lean in seemed like an eternity, and while it seemed like ages, she could not quite figure out what was happening. But just as Fluttershy started to comprehend the situation, Big Mac planted a kiss on her right cheek.

Fluttershy started blushing the same hot shade of red as before. She was speechless. She had possibly the biggest grin on her face she had ever had. It was nearly a Pinkie Pie smile.

"Ya have a good night now," said Big Mac as he walked slowly across Fluttershy's bridge back towards Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres.

Fluttershy then went inside. She knew that she had just met the stallion of her dreams. She was already looking forward to her date tomorrow with Big Mac. Most people would not be able to contain her excitement, but this was Fluttershy. She did not yell; she did not jump up and down; she simply walked towards her bedroom with a content smile on her face. Fluttershy had just had one amazing night.

############

Rainbow Dash was ecstatic. Applejack and her had been spending the whole night together at Pinkie Pie's party. Though the majority of it was spent on the dance floor, there were small periods of time where Applejack and she would take a break from the loud music of the dance floor and just talk. This was by far Rainbow's favorite part of the night. The two mares would stand in a spot near the door of Sugarcube Corner and talk while they drank cups of Pinkie Pie's delicious punch. Rainbow really opened up that night, and so did Applejack. They had talked about almost everything they could, except for one secret that Rainbow Dash had been hiding very deep down inside for as long as she could remember. She liked Applejack. She liked Applejack not like she liked her other friends, but as something more. Rainbow Dash had known that she liked mares for some time now. This was nothing that out of the normal in Equestria, considering the population was around 60% mares and 40% stallions. Given the percentages, it made sense around 15% of all mares in Equestria were, what some people called, "fillyfoolers." Rainbow Dash was hopeful that Applejack may be in that 15%

Even though Rainbow Dash knew it might end in countless sleepless nights, and more tears shed than she could count, she wanted to tell Applejack how she felt tonight. Rainbow Dash seemed very confident tonight for some reason. She did not understand the source of her confidence, nor did she care. To her it just felt like the time was right to be 100% honest with Applejack. She knew that Applejack was always honest with her, and that she always would be.

_"The whole Element of Honesty thing,"_ thought Rainbow Dash to herself.

Just as she thought this, Applejack looked back at her and said, "See ya'll later Rainbow Dash! I best be gettin' home to Granny Smith. She'll be wonderin' where I been!" as she headed towards the door.

Rainbow Dash's heart sank. She did not want Applejack to leave; she wanted her to stay so the two of them could just continue to talk. But Rainbow Dash saw her opportunity to get some alone time with Applejack, she was not going to let this opportunity pass her by.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk home with you Applejack, you look like you could need some help getting home," called out Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow was right. Applejack could hardly walk without stumbling. She mane was badly tangled and her hat was only still on her head because of her ear.

"No darlin', I'll be just fine, you go have fun now," responded Applejack.

_"She is so stubborn!" _thought Rainbow Dash. Dash had suddenly become angry. She had gotten her hopes up so much that even the slightest hint of rejection by Applejack absolutely crushed her. Rainbow's anger soon turned into disappointment. She did not want Applejack to see her like this, so she let her go.

"Ok fine," she said very sadly. "You be careful Applejack, you hear!"

Rainbow Dash was almost in tears. She had no control of her emotions anymore. She turned her head away from Applejack, she couldn't bear to look at her right now but it didn't matter; Applejack was already out the door.

In her mind, Rainbow Dash had been brutally rejected by Applejack. She was ready to start crying her eyes out when Rarity came up and put her hoof on her back.

"Rainbow Dash, darling, are you okay?" asked Rarity

Rainbow Dash knew that she was definitely not ok, but she didn't want to been seen crying, especially in front of Rarity. Rainbow knew she had a reputation of never showing weakness, she wanted to been seen as a very strong pony.

"Oh me? I'm great!" Rainbow Dash lied. "I'm just scared for Applejack! She didn't seem like she should be walking home!"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine!" said Rarity. "Don't worry so much Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash pretty much ignored what Rarity said, she figured that Applejack would get home safely; she just could not bring herself to say anything to Rarity about why she was really in tears.

"Ok Rarity, I'll loosen up," said Rainbow Dash as she looked at the ground in disappointment.

But the suddenly, a string surge of emotions hit Rainbow Dash, _"I'm sick of hiding my feelings, I need to tell Applejack how I fell right now!" _thought Rainbow.

"You know, actually, I think I'm going to go home too," Rainbow Dash said to Rarity as she bolted out the door.

Rainbow thought she might have heard Rarity say something, but she did not care one bit, she had only one thing on her mind right now; Applejack.

Rainbow Dash sored just above the trees along the road towards Sweet Apple Acres. While it took her some searching among the fog, she eventually found what she was looking for; an orange earth pony with a golden mane. Applejack. Rainbow slowed her flight speed and ascended into the fog just enough so she was nearly out of sight, but could still see the outline that was Applejack.

_"C'mon Dash!"_ she thought to herself. _"Just go down there and tell her how you feel, don't hold anything back! Just go say it!"_

"Applejack, I love you," Rainbow muttered under her breath. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "_How hard is that? It's easy Rainbow, just go say it!" _she thought.

But Rainbow was filled with painful images of rejection. She saw Applejack with a look of disgust on her face, running far away from her. She saw herself on the ground in tears, crying over a pony that now resented her. She saw her friends ignoring her, making fun of her, not wanting to be seen hanging around with a "fillyfooler." Rainbow Dash was terrified. The effects of Pinkie's punch were almost completely overshadowed by her fear of rejection.

_"I can't to this! I just can't!" _she screamed to herself.

Rainbow Dash had tears in her eyes. She just wanted to go home, she wanted to be as far away from Applejack as possible, but just as she was ready to fly home, she realized that Applejack had stopped walking. A teary eyed Rainbow Dash watched curiously as Applejack swayed back and forth. Then, suddenly, the earth pony collapsed onto the side on the road.

Rainbow Dash leaped into action without even thinking about it. Faster than the blink of an eye, she landed on the ground next to Applejack.

"Applejack!" she yelled, but it was no use, the orange earth pony had been knocked unconscious. A rock on the road had left a large gash on Applejack's head, and it appeared that she was bleeding badly.

Rainbow Dash had to think fast. Although the bleeding was manageable, Rainbow wanted to get Applejack help as soon as possible. She figured that they were five minutes from Sweet Apple Acres, but about fifteen minutes away from the hospital. It would be more reasonable to take Applejack home. She knew that there was a first aid kit there somewhere.

Rainbow Dash had already realized that the thick fog made it too dangerous to fly with Applejack on her back. Rainbow secured Applejack on her back and started running as fast as she could through the thick fog in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. She was no longer worried about what was going through her mind earlier, she had only one concern now; saving her friend.

############

Pinkie Pie was planning a party, but not just any party. Pinkie Pie wanted this to be the most extravagant party that she had ever had. I was, after all, it was the one year anniversary of Twilight Sparkle moving to Ponyville. Pinkie Pie had spared no expense for her party. The most elegant of decorations were chosen (with the help of Rarity and Fluttershy, of course). Pinkie had baked non-stop for almost three days in preparation. It seemed like there were enough baked goods to feed the whole town of Ponyville for a week. The dancing was going to be extravagant, as Pinkie Pie had hired Scratch (also know by her DJ name, DJ Pon-3) to provide the music for the night. But amongst all the extravagances of the party, Pinkie Pie felt like there was still something missing.

_"Everything looks okie-dokie, but I want this to be the biggest, most awesome party in all of Equestria!" _thought Pinkie. "_I just need to find that certain special something that will make this party the best one ever!"_

Pinkie Pie was stumped. Even her, the greatest party planner in all of Equestria, could not come up with an idea to make her party better. The party would be good, but Pinkie wanted the party to be epic! She knew that she needed an idea, and soon, the party was starting in less than four hours.

Pinkie then suddenly got one of her Pinkie twitches. She looked at her front-right knee curiously. It was twitching very subtly, but in enough of a rhythm for Pinkie to know it was one of her twitches.

_ "I have to go the Everfree forest!"_ thought Pinkie Pie to herself. "_That is where I will find the ultra-super-dooper-cool thing that will take my party to the next level!"_

Just like that, Pinkie Pie bounced towards of the door of Sugarcube Corner with the typical Pinkie Pie grin, leaving Rarity to decorate by herself.

"Pinkie Pie! Just where are going darling?" asked Rarity.

"Oh me?" said Pinkie, who had stopped moving towards the door, but did not miss a beat on her bouncing. "Duh, I'm going to the Everfree forest silly!"

"For heaven's sake why, Pinkie Pie?" asked Rarity.

"My Pinkie sense was tingling, and it told me to go to the Everfree forest to find a super-special addition for our party, duh!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Umm, ok Pinkie, just be careful!" Rarity muttered as she magically lifted a banner towards the ceiling of the bakery.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" responded Pinkie Pie, who bounced out the door.

"_I wonder why my Pinkie sense is telling me to go to the Everfree Forest?"_ thought Pinkie Pie as she cheerfully bounced in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage, and the entrance to the forest. "I wonder what it could be!" Pinkie thought out loud.

Pinkie Pie then saw a Lavender shape moving in her direction. The blob eventually become more detailed; Pinkie Pie saw a horn poking through a dark purple mane that had a bright pink streak running through it.

"Hi Twilight! What's going on!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Oh just getting back from a visit to Zecora's, what are you up to Pinkie?" asked Twilight.

"Oh what a cu-winkie-dink! I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to get the special thing I need for your party tonight, silly!" said Pinkie, who had stopped moving, but did not stop bouncing in place.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that," said Twilight who diverted her gaze to the ground in a subtle moment of embarrassment.

"How could you forget!" Pinkie asked. "It's the one year anniversary of you moving to Ponyville silly! And this isn't going to be any party! It's going to be the biggest-most-awesome party ever!" Pinkie announced with pride on her face.

"I'm sure it will be Pinkie, but why in Equestria are you going to the Everfree forest?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't know, my Pinkie sense was just telling me to go there, I have no idea what I'm going to find, but I sure it will be something awesome!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Umm, ok Pinkie, just be sure to be back in time for the party!" said Twilight with a confused look on her face, but Twilight had learned the hard way that Pinkie's special sense was always right, even if no one understood it.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" announced Pinkie Pie. "I'll be back real soon, don't worry!"

Twilight Sparkle then stated trotting towards Ponyville, and her library, while Pinkie Pie happily bounced in the other direction, towards the entrance to the Everfree Forest. Then suddenly there was a drastic change of scenery. Pinkie Pie passed by Fluttershy's cottage, and neared the entrance to the Everfree Forest.

The Everfree forest was a scary place to be, it was more ominous than usual. There was a slight fog setting in and around the forest. The branches of the overgrown trees and bushes gave off the impression that the forest was hiding something. There were the constant sounds of the creatures that inhabited the forest, and the echo off of the trees made it appear that all of those creatures were standing right behind you. It was a very scary place to be, even during the day time.

This did not concern Pinkie Pie. She had proven already that the Everfree forest did not scare her one bit. While searching for the Elements of harmony, all of her friends had been taken over by the fear they had of the forest, but Pinkie Pie had just laughed. She laughed so much that all of her friends started laughing along with her; they were no longer scared of the forest. Hardly anything scared Pinkie Pie. She would usually recognize the cheap theatrics of something that was considered "scary" and laugh it off. Today was no exception.

The bouncing Pinkie Pie then stopped, noticing that he back-left hoof was slightly twitching, along with her right-front knee. She thought to herself, "_My Pinkie sense is telling me to go see Zecora! Maybe she knows what the super-awesome thing is I need or my party!" _

The Pink pony then regained the spring in her step (literally) and continued to bounce contently along the path that led directly to Zecora's hut. While the forest may have been a scary place for any other pony, Pinkie Pie reached Zecora's hut without any issue.

The pink earth pony then rattled on the door of the zebra's home.

"Zecora! Its Pinkie Pie!" announced Pinkie as she continued to pound on the door of the hut.

Pinkie Pie waited for around ten seconds before trying again. Still nothing. Zecora was not coming to the door, and this worried Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight said that she just visited Zecora! I wonder if something is wrong!" thought Pinkie to herself.

Pinkie Pie then slowly opened the door to find messy hut, just as she remembered it from before. But there was one thing missing. The Zebra was nowhere to be found.

"Zecora!" Pinkie Pie called. "Zecora!"

No answer.

"_Hmmm, I wonder where that Pony's gone?" thought Pinkie Pie._

The Pink pony then looked at the table in the center of the room. It was very cluttered, with containers, books, and other trinkets lying about its surface. One book was lying open, and it seemed to be somewhat separated from the clutter, like Zecora had been reading it just moments ago. Pinkie Pie meandered curiously towards the open book.

It appeared to be a recipe book, but not a normal recipe book. As Pinkie Pie may have expected, it appeared to be a recipe book for potions and other weird concoctions. Pinkie read the title of the concoction on the top of the page.

_Vodka_, it read.

"Vodka? What the hay is vodka?" Pinkie said out loud.

Pinkie's right knee then started shaking again, faster than it had before. It was less of a twitch this time and more of a violent shaking. Pinkie Pie knew that her Pinkie sense was trying to tell her something about the recipe book.

"Oh wow! My Pinkie sense it really going bonkers!" said Pinkie Pie.

The shaking of her leg got stronger. So strong that it was sending convulsions through her whole body. These convulsions eventually turned Pinkie Pie into a Pony jackhammer. The quick up and down bouncing motion brought Pinkie Pie towards the caldron that was in the corner of the room.

The shaking stopped. Pinkie Pie knew her Pinkie sense enough to know why it had brought her to this cauldron. Whatever was in the cauldron must have been what she needed for her party. After glancing inside the cauldron, Pinkie Pie found that it looked like water.

"I wonder why this water is so special?" she thought out loud.

Pinkie then dipped her face down into the cauldron to take a drink. She noticed that it did not have a distinct smell to it. This made her think that it was definitely water. But when the pony took a sip of the water-like substance, she noticed that it was not water. It tasted terrible! She immediately spat it out.

"BLAHHH!" That is terrible! No way I am bringing that to my party!" said Pinkie as she started to walk away.

But her Pinkie sense thought otherwise. Her whole body stated to shake so violently, that she could not control her own actions.

"Ok fine!" said Pinkie as she reached towards a bottle on the table beside her. Pinkie dipped the bottle in the cauldron, filling it to the brim with the water-like substance.

"This stuff better make my party the bestest party in the history of Equestria!" said Pinkie Pie as she walked towards the door of the Zebra's hut.

############

END OF CHAPTER 1

Thanks for reading! This was about 7,000 words, and I plan for the chapters to be around 2,000 to 3,000 words. The story of each pony will have its own chapter, with a possible concluding chapter similar to this (with the exception of Applejack and Rainbow Dash, which will probably be combined). Please leave your thought and any constructive criticism! This was my first story, so there is nowhere to go but up from here! Once again, thanks for reading!

-Professor Toast


End file.
